The recently established Automated DNA Sequencing Facility in the McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research provides scientists access to state-of-the- art machines for rapid DNA sequencing. All five projects of this program- project grant currently make heavy use of this common facility. The projected needs for this facility will increase in future years. Uses include sequence verification of recombinant DNAs, screening of candidate pools from large-scale projects such as yeast two-hybrid and SELEX procedures, and sequence analysis of tumor suppressor genes and oncogenes in experimental animal tumors. Funds are requested to support the costs for running this facility proportional to its use by the projects supported by this program-project grant. Only costs incurred for running samples on the common machines and the maintenance of those machines are requested under this core. All other costs for the preparation of sequencing samples are incurred by individual projects.